Ink
by jimi18
Summary: Sam and Jerry get drunk, A/S, J/T and the rest all make a guest apperance
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first fic for Rookie Blue. I love the Sam and Andy chemistry. I normally write in the Vampire Diaries section so this is very different for me. I hope that you enjoy reading this and there is another chapter floating around in my head at the moment if you would like one. I would love for you to tell me what you think. I also apologise for it being very short.**_

_**I don't own anything but if I did...**_

**Ink**

Sam snuggled into the warm body that was wrapped around him. Sam started to wake up he was a bit groggy; he couldn't remember coming home with a woman last night. He had started the night in the Penny helping Jerry mend his broken heart. Traci and Jerry were on a break. Neither Jerry nor Traci were happy about it. Sam sighed he still couldn't remember coming home with anyone; a loud snore erupted through the body that he was laying next to. Sam's eyes sprung open he let out a yelp and sprung backwards and landed on the floor with bump and someone laughing at him. Sam sat dazed as he realised that not only was he not at home but he had been cuddled up with Jerry on a sofa that belonged to the person who's laughter he could here. Sam looked up from his position on the floor to Noelle's laughing face. Jerry started to wake up.

"How the hell did we get here" Jerry asked

Noelle looked at her two old friends

"You decided that you needed to declare undying love to Traci last night" Noelle informed them as she gave them both aspirin and a glass of water. Jerry smirked "But I couldn't, she was having girls night at Andy's" Jerry pleased that he had got away with that.

"That didn't stop you. You both turned up at McNally's last night" Noelle informed them and Sam started to pale

"We went to Andy's?" Sam asked worried as he couldn't remember heading there

"Yea, you both decided that it would be a good time to go get your girls. Oliver called me to cut you off at the pass. You told him that Jerry was going to declare undying love and you were and I am quoting you hear Sam. You were heading to your sexy rookie to see if you could get a hot booty call"

Sam looked like he was going to throw up and Jerry looked at Noelle shell shocked.

"What happened?" Jerry almost whispered

Noelle broke into a big smile "you will have to ask them but I am guessing that you will have to do some begging today and Sam I suggest that you let McNally dive today because you are still over the limit. Jerry restrict yourself to desk work"

"Hey where is my truck" Sam asked he knew that he wouldn't drink drive; he hoped that he had left it at the Penny. "When Nash and McNally left last night McNally took your keys" Sam smiled to himself. She did care.

"Hey Noelle, why is my chest got a bandage on it?" Jerry asked. Noelle's smile grew wider if possible

"What!" Jerry asked

"That was your other declaration of undying love, you went and got a tattoo" Jerry looked stunned and Sam started to laugh

Noelle turned to him "I don't know why you are laughing Sam, you got one as well"

_**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this and please take the time to review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A big thank you to all of you that read the first chapter of Ink. Just to confirm Luke is already off the scene. I have had a disappointing two weeks as I have managed to miss both Hot and Bothered and Honour Roll, not good. I have managed to catch up on you tube with some of the important scenes; thank goodness I have the DVD on pre order! **_

_**So again thank you to etobay07, No.1TwiFanpire, Chris, jj87, dcj, tdolphins27, sloancharity, 4/27, FlashpointAddict, deathwinged, Sairs J, Gemini96 and rookiebones. Your comments made me feel very welcome in this section. Thank you also for all those who have also put this on alert.**_

_**I also just want to say that please never have a tattoo done when you are drunk. And make sure it is something that you are going to be happy looking at for the rest of your life. **_

**Ink – Part 2**

Jerry looked down at his chest deciding if he wants to see what he had done or not. Sam on the other hand just looked shell shocked up at Noelle

"Me, I got a tattoo?" Sam asked inspecting his chest relieved to see that there was no bandage there but where the hell had he put it

Noelle just smiled "you to better get a move on we start shift in 30 minutes"

Jerry and Sam didn't have time for further inspection as they were hurried out of the door by Noelle.

They both held their heads high as they did the walk of shame. Traci and Andy stood at the doors to the station both stood there with wide smiles on their faces as they held the door open for Jerry and Sam's entrance. Both men went bright red and heard the laughter from both Oliver and Noelle as they walked in. Oliver walked over and slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Did you get lucky Sammy?" Oliver smirked as they walked in.

Sam cringed as he caught Andy's eye, she smiled a wide smile that made him melt. It also made him a bit nervous about what he had got up to

"Morning Sir's" Andy and Traci both said brightly as Jerry and Sam passed them. Jerry shrunk away and nearly ran to the locker room. Sam just walked with his head down.

Jerry got to his locker and grabbed a new shirt he was in the middle of changing his shirt when Dov walked in. Dov saw the bandage on Jerry's chest and rushed back out into the briefing room ready to tell anybody who would listen about Jerry's bandage.

As Sam stripped off to have a quick shower before parade. He had 10 minutes and he didn't want to put Andy off by smelling of stale alcohol besides it might clear his head before he spent the day on patrol with her. Sam looked at the bandage that was on his left wrist. What got into him last night? He couldn't believe that he went and got a tattoo, he couldn't even remember what he had tattooed. He found the instructions for aftercare in his back pocket and slowly started to unwrap the bandage and see what he had done

11 minutes later Sam ran into the parade room, Frank was already at the front

"Swarek, nice of you to join us"

"Sorry" Sam said sheepishly and balanced on his normal perch

"As you missed it Swarek you will be riding with Nash today"

"Nash sir?" Sam asked

"You hard of hearing now Swarek?"

"No Sir" Sam groaned inwardly he would now have to spend a whole day with Nash grilling him about Andy

Traci winked and at Andy as she was assigned to Noelle for the day.

Andy walked by Sam as she left and she whispered in his ear "later" Sam tingled all over as her sweet warm breath tickled him, her soft laughter followed her out of the room.

Dov was nearly bouncing in his seat to talk to Shaw about what they had seen in parade and the fact that both Jerry and Sam had turned up in last night's clothes and both with bandages.

Dov ran through the events with Oliver before asking "do you think they pulled? Do you think that Andy refused to ride with Sam; I mean if he was with someone else last night? She has been waiting for him to make a move, besides it was girl's night last night. Do you think they got in a fight over girls last night, wow wonder who the girls were, they must have been special for Sam to stray from Andy"

Oliver had been trying to stop Dov "dov, Dov, Dov!" Oliver shouted at his rookie Dov turned to Shaw

"Reply to the radio, were the closest unit" Oliver told him Dov shut up and responded.

In the other patrol car Noelle and Andy were laughing at the previous nights events.

"So McNally how does it feel to be Sam's sexy rookie"

"Better than being a hot booty call" Andy replied laughing. "I would love to know what Traci is saying to him now there is no way he'll be talking with that hangover today and Traci can more than talk!" Andy said with a smile.

_**I hope that you are not disappointed with this chapter, I am but I hope that the next chapter will be more interaction. I also have another one shot that is floating around my mind I will be typing it up later this week but I have exams this week and I really need to study! Next chapter and one shot will be up by the weekend.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**First of all I have to say a big THANK YOU to everyone that has reviewed and added this to their alerts. This chapter ran away with me and I probably could have completed the story today but I was strong and have decided to split it into chapters, that does not mean it is written yet! I am still loving Sam and Andy. I watched a sneak peak for season 2 that I found on the web but it didn't give anything away! I hope that the writers do not do what they do with most TV series and the cast members that have screen chemistry and drag it out to long. I feel that they have done this with Bones and leaving it to long is almost as bad as doing it too soon. **_

_**So again a special thanks to dcj ,SMchick, sloancharity, jj87, Lynda, rookiebones, Sairs J, HDfan89, deathwinged, .Naxen, aolande1. I really appreciate you taking the time to review. I am sorry that I don't reply to all reviews personally but if I am honest. Life is just so busy that I barely manage to email my best friends that have scattered to different locations over the planet! **_

_**I was meant to be writing an English essay on George Orwell, you got this instead and I will get a telling off from my tutor! But it will totally be worth it if you review! **_

_**Enough of my rambles and on with the show. I own nothing. **_

**Ink – Part 3**

Sam and Traci walked to the cruiser Sam silently handed Traci the keys and got into the passenger side. Sam slipped on his sunglasses and sunk low in the seat. Traci smiled to herself.

"So Swarek tough night?" Traci asked extra bubbly and a bit louder than normal

"No need to shout Nash just be quite and drive" Sam grumbled. His head was really starting to pound now.

"Guess it was" Traci commented

"Nash you already know that it was a long night and what Jerry and I got up to. Now drive" Sam grouched

Traci's smiled got even bigger if that was possible

"Didn't you enjoy Noelle's sofa?" Traci asked

"No it was uncomfortable"

"I heard that you had a soft pillow" The humour in Traci's voice was starting to come through

"Yes Noelle's sofa is soft" Sam said a bit more guarded wondering where this conversation was going. It hadn't been what he was expecting.

"It's ok to admit it Swarek, I know what it's like sleeping with Jerry it's hard to resist cuddling up to him" Traci said as straight as she could managed

Sam shot up straight in his seat

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked a bit frantic

"You're ok Swarek your secret is safe with us"

"Us? Us who? What secret? Nash answers now!" Sam demanded his headache forgotten for the moment

"Noelle took a photo to let us know that you were safe and forwarded it to Andy, she was worried about you"

Traci had managed to side track Sam with the last statement and she heard Sam whisper under his breath to himself. "she was worried about me" That brought Sam's dimples out in force and he started to tug at the bandage on his wrist in an unconscious move until he remembered that Traci was next to him and that Noelle had sent a photo.

"Noelle sent a photo of what exactly" Sam asked, Traci showed him a wide smiled

"Jerry and you asleep on the sofa all cuddled up" Traci smirked as Sam pulled his phone out, when the person on the other end picked up

"McNally put me on speaker phone now, Noelle needs to hear this"

"Hey Sammy, you ok"

"NOELLE DELETE THAT PHOTO! YOU TO McNALLY!" exploded out of the phone then the line went dead. Andy and Noelle looked at each other and burst out laughing. Traci smiled to herself.

The shift ended and everyone headed back to the station. Traci smiled as Sam stormed off to the locker room. He was still mad about the photo but that didn't stop him smiling with full dimples at Andy when he walked past ignoring Noelle.

Sam entered the locker room and he could here Diaz

"Shit Jerry, when did you get that done"

Jerry was shirtless and peeling off the bandage on his chest to uncover the tattoo that he had done last night. Sitting watching were Oliver, Diaz, Callahan and Epstein. Sam entered and they all turned to look at him

" wow I can't believe how rock and roll you two are going out, getting drunk and then getting tattoo's" Dov said with admiration in his voice for the two senior cops.

"It was stupid Epstein" Sam bit out as he looked at Jerry "so Jerry let's see" Sam said as he approached his best friend

It was an impressive piece of art work that Jerry had done over his heart. It was a 1950's old school pin up girl with Traci's face

"Err Jerry" Chris ventured

"What Diaz?" Jerry asked

"Doesn't Traci spell her name with an i instead of a y?" Chris asked as all the guys took a step back, they had watched the disbelief and then the rage cross Jerry's face as he read what it said underneath. Tracy. Sam was the only one brave enough to talk to Jerry

"Jerry I'm sure that it can be fixed"

"How Sammy tell me how?" Sam looked at a loss as what to say to his friend.

"Maybe she won't notice" Epstein said trying to look on the bright said. Jerry turned around and headed for Dov. Dov nearly sprinted out the door but Oliver stopped Jerry.

"Hey Jerry, Epstein's right she might be so touched that you had it done that she won't notice straight away"

"Ollie, would Zoe notice?" Jerry asked very calm

"Hell yea" Oliver answered without thinking

"Traci's not stupid she'll notice" added Luck. He had been quite all this time hoping that Sam would start sharing and see what he had done. Luke had always known that Andy during their relationship had been in love with Sam. he had been hoping that he was going to be enough for her but no. Andy had broken it off and Luke was surprised that Swarek hadn't moved in on her yet. He could see what the whole station could see he wasn't stupid. Sam loved Andy and Andy loved Sam and the whole station would be happy if they just got it together. He knew that Andy had ended it so she could be with Swarek. But it had been weeks and they were both still single as far as he was aware and he knew that someone at the station would of only been to happy to let him know. Besides Andy and Sam wouldn't be able to keep it from anyone.

Jerry looked at Luke. "Your right she would notice straight away. Maybe I should take her out tonight and explain it all"

All the men in the locker room nodded, knowing that this wasn't going to be easy for Jerry and all had sympathy

Jerry looked at Sam "So Sammy boy are you going to show us what you got done?"

"Sorry Jerry I uncovered it's this morning and redressed it" Sam stated as the men in the locker room started to goad him, Sam ignored them and got changed. He would share with the boys but not while Luke was standing there. He knew Luke was clever and would figure it out easily.

Jerry headed out into the hall to look for Traci. He went to the women's locker room and knocked on the door. When the door opened it Noelle motioned for Jerry to come in, the women were not going to make this easy. Jerry and Traci had been on again off again for a while and everybody knew that they were both at fault but Noelle, Andy and Gail would always side with Traci. The three women were stood there with their arms crossed standing near Traci. Jerry thought that he was screwed.

"Uh could Traci and I talk in private?" Jerry asked running a finger around the collar of his shirt.

"Traci?" Gail asked

"That's ok Jerry there is nothing that you can't say in front of all of us" Traci told him. Jerry went red.

"Uh Traci would you like to go to dinner tonight?"

"Where?"

"What?" Jerry responded

"Jerry where would you like to take me to dinner?" Traci asked him slowly.

"Oh umm that new Italian place that has just opened?" Jerry asked not quite sure that he had given the right answer. Traci smiled and nodded

"8pm ok? Pick you up from yours?" Jerry asked

"Yea that's fine Jerry" Traci said and Jerry turned and hurried out of there. It was frightening to any man. He didn't know how Sammy could spend time in the women's locker room and still come out alive. No he knew. Dimples and Andy worked like a charm for Sam. As the door closed he was sure that he heard a whoop and laughing.

The girls all started talking at once and made a plan to meet at Traci's. Andy would officially be sitting for Leo. Noelle and Gail would join her and to find out how the date went. Gail sent a quick text to Chris telling him that she would not be in the Penny tonight and that she would see him at his later. When Chris text back and asked what she was up to she told him that she would be keeping Andy and Noelle company. The girls all left the station together heading to Noelle's car to help Traci get ready; Jerry did not know what was going to hit him.

In the guys locker room Chris and Dov were talking as Sam dried off after his shower. Chris's phone went off

"Gail is it?" Dov teased, then looking at Chris' face he asked "Hey man is everything ok?"

"Yea it was Gail just letting me know that the girls are blowing us out tonight, just you and me at the Penny"

Sam's ear pricked up, did that include Andy? He had been trying to talk to her all day. First he was partnered with Nash instead of Andy, now she wasn't going to be at the Penny. It might be because Traci wasn't going to be there. Maybe he'd text her and tell her that she could still come along. But Traci not being there wouldn't have stopped her; she was friends with Chris and Dov. Jerry had popped back earlier to let him know that he wouldn't be in the Penny because of a date with Traci. Sam was pleased that Jerry and Traci were going to be talking. But he still needed to talk to Andy about the phone call and what happened last night.

Sam decided to call Andy as he headed over to the Penny

"Hey" Andy said as she picked up the phone

"Hey" Sam berated himself that was a really smart thing to say! He needed to think of something else to say but he heard giggling in the back ground

"Did you want something?" Andy asked softly, Sam rolled his eyes and groaned inwardly. Yep he defiantly wanted something.

"Just seeing if you were going to the Penny tonight. I haven't seen you all day" Sam said as he thought great way to go Sam sound desperate

"Sam you saw me this morning in parade and I held the door open for you when you arrived this morning"

"McNally you know what I mean, what's all the giggling in the background?"

"I'm heading over to Traci's to babysit Leo while Traci goes out with Jerry. Noelle and Gail are going to keep me company."

"What time will you be home?" Sam asked, Andy held the phone away from her ear as he heard her ask the girls. Traci shouted that she wasn't sure and the rest agreed

"I've no idea Sam"

"Ok, let me know your home safe, you're still my rookie" Sam said resigned

"Always. Will do Sam, Night"

"Night Andy"

Sam put his phone in his pocket and went to get in his truck realising that Andy still had his keys that she had lifted from his pocket last night at the Penny before they had gone to have their girls night and before him and Jerry had caused a train wreck of there romantic lives. Sam hailed a cab he didn't want to disturb Andy again besides it would mean that they girls all knew that he had called again and it gave him a reason to search her out tomorrow.

The girls all burst into laughter as Andy hung up the phone

"Girl you are going to have to real him in soon!" Noelle said

_**I know I am horrible but Sam wants to show Andy first. And that I promise will be in the next chapter! Please review it is much appreciated. Thanks for talking the time to read.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ok here we go this seems to be the last part. I was going to break it in two but couldn't find a natural break so you got it all in one hit! Thank you for being so supportive and I hope that you enjoy this final chapter. I am not sure I like the ending but an epilogue is possible. **_

_**Thanks to Bonify, Bs-Crown-Vic, AngelWings8, .Naxen, Emswarek17,fluffy20456, Lynda, deathwinged, sloancharity, Sairs J, rookiebonnes, SMchick, dcj, kal220576, nikki, No.1TwiFanpire, Chocolate2010 and aolande1 for taking the time to review. It is always appreciated sorry if you do not get a personal reply but with work, study, husband, children and pets (of the last 3 I am not sure how is worse!) I very rarely get chance to text or email! But I do love reading your reviews; it's normally first thing in the morning, a great way to start the day. **_

_**I have waffled enough now, thank you for your time and patients. **_

_**Jimi x**_

Ink – Part 4

Nope Jerry really didn't know what had hit him when he rocked up a Traci's. Gail had opened the door Noelle and Andy were on the sofa with a glass of wine. Gail joined them as Jerry waited nervously for Traci to come out from saying good night to Leo. When she did his jaw dropped, she looked stunning. Jerry smiled and gave her the flowers that he had been holding. Noelle winked at him; she had text him earlier to suggest flowers. Though the girls were on Traci's side they knew that Jerry was the right man for her and they didn't mind giving him a little push in the right direction. Andy got up and took the flowers from Traci to put them in a vase. Jerry held the door open for Traci and said good night to the girls. He felt good knowing that Traci had strong back up from good friends and that Noelle now had some good solid female company on shift. After they had left Noelle and Gail turned to Andy

"What are you going to do about Sam?" Gail asked Andy looked between them both, she smiled

"He was on the phone earlier, he wants to know I get home ok" Gail and Noelle smiled

"So...?" Noelle prompted

"it's going to be late when we leave tonight so I am going to text him, then tomorrow I will find him out and talk to him"

"And what are you going to say" Gail asked

"I have no idea, I could talk to him or I could just jump him in the locker room and have sex with him there and then" Andy laughed as she spoke

"Option 2" Noelle and Gail said together as the three of them laughed

Gail piped up "or interrogation room one, that's supposed to be popular" with a wink

"Oh yea interrogation room one" Noelle said with a smile Gail and Andy rounded on her mouths open in shock

"What I haven't always been single!" Noelle said

As the girls started grilling each other the night wore on

Sam was sitting at home, he had a long shower when he got in and then rang the local takeaway, and he didn't feel like cooking tonight. He tipped the delivery guy and sat down with a beer to watch the game. Sam kept playing with the dressing on his wrist. How was he going to explain this to Andy, the phone call had been bad enough, but the tattoo. Still he would ask her to go for a drink tomorrow night and then explain everything. Maybe she would see it as a good thing and they could be together. Sam had wanted Andy for so long but for all their flirting and laughter and the time they spent together he was still not sure that she wouldn't run from him. He smiled to himself as he replayed tonight's conversation in his head. Yea she was still his rookie always she had said. Maybe there was hope.

Jerry and Traci had a fantastic dinner and they were enjoying each other's company when Jerry decided over coffee that he needed to tell Traci everything.

"Traci you know I care don't you?" Jerry started

"Yea I know" Traci said as she leaned forward and took Jerry's hand in her own her fingers tracing the lines on his palm

"Traci, I'm sorry about last night Sam and I just didn't know when to quit"

"I realised Jerry"

Jerry put a finger to her lips "Just let me finish, this is hard enough as it is. Anyway Sam and I were at the Penny as you know and I was telling him how I had screwed up and I knew that the only thing that I wanted in life was Leo and you" Jerry took a breath and Traci was finding it hard not to shed a tear as Jerry put Leo's name first.

"Anyway we had way too much and decided that it was time to get our girls. By the way did you know Sammy was hot for McNally?"

"Jerry honey the whole station knows that Swarek is hot for Andy"

"Really, we thought that he was hiding it real well"

"No Jerry I think at least 2 other precincts have pools going and the emts and the fire crews"

Jerry looked at Traci horrified "the only people who think that they are hiding it is Swarek and Andy, hell even Best has money in the pool"

Jerry shook his head "we're getting side tracked here"

Traci laughed "Carry on Jerry"

"Anyway Sammy made that phone call to Andy and we had already left the Penny on the walk to Andy's I decided that I needed to do something to declare my love for you and so Igotatattoo" the last bit was said in such a rush that Traci had to ask him twice to repeat it.

"You got a tattoo? Where? What of? Can I see it?" Traci asked

"It's on my chest above my heart and I don't mind showing you just not in the middle of a restaurant, but there is a problem with it. Please don't get upset with me Traci" Jerry pleaded

The bill arrived and Jerry paid it.

"What's the problem with it?" Traci asked

"Well I had your name put on it"

"That's different" Traci said not sure how she felt about him tattooing her name on him. It was a silly thing to do if they didn't last.

"Yea well they spelt your name wrong" Jerry admitted as they got in the car. The reaction that came from Traci was not the one that he was expecting she burst out laughing.

"They spelt my name wrong dear god how trashed were you?"

"Didn't you see us?"

"No Noelle ran interference for us, honestly if Swarek and Andy had got close to one another last night who knows what would have happened"

" Honestly Traci the amount that we had to drink if Sammy had got near McNally the only thing he would of be able to do was fall asleep he would not of been up for anything x rated. I have never seen Sammy that trashed ever"

"So how did they spell my name wrong?"

They were now parked outside Traci's house with the curtains twitching, the girls inside desperate to know what was going on. Jerry turned the overhead light on in the car and undid his shirt removing the dressing. Traci was surprisingly touched that he had her face on the pin up's body.

"Hey Jer" Traci leaned in "it's not so bad, you could of had Sammy's name put there the two of you were so trashed" With that Traci leaned in a kissed him. Jerry was sure that he could here squeals coming from her house

"I guess it's a no to coffee tonight then?" Jerry asked

" Yea but that's not to say you can't have one another night, let's do this right this time Jerry and make it last" with that Traci got out of the car, her front door was open and there were 4 women jumping up and down. Jerry smiled maybe the women's locker room wouldn't be so out of bounds now.

The girls sat and analysed Traci's date. They all laughed when they found out about what was on Jerry's tattoo, then Noelle let it slip " I wonder what Sam had done" 3 pairs of eyes stared at her and she realised that they didn't know

"Yea" she smiled sheepishly "Sam got one as well but nobody has seen it yet"

They then all looked at Andy "he's not said anything to me"

"Right " Traci declared " I think you should all stay here tonight Leo will be thrilled to see you all in the morning and it's really late, I've got sleeping bags and duvets and we are not on until midday so we can all have breakfast"

The girls all agreed that they were having to go a time to call it quits just yet and got ready to bed down for the night.

Just before Andy went to sleep she text Sam

_Staying the night at T's, hope u had a good night, Sweet dreams Axx_

Sam's phone buzzed and it woke him from where he had fallen asleep on the sofa. It was 3am who would be texting him but when he saw the name he smiled to himself

_Sweet dreams A luv S x xx_

Andy smiled when she got the text and the smile stayed on her lips all night.

The next morning Andy was woken by Leo charging at her

"Aunty Andy you stayed"

"Of course munc kin" Andy smiled giving Leo a hug. The little boy's exuberance at seeing Andy woke the others and Leo declared that this was the best morning ever having his mum and all his aunts there for breakfast.

Sam got ready for shift and headed into the 15th he was nervous about seeing Andy. He saw Jerry in the locker room and Jerry had a big smile on his face, Jerry walked over to Sam.

"I'm guessing last night went well?" Sam asked

"I got my girl Sammy I got her and I am not letting her slip through my fingers again" Jerry stated Oliver slapped Jerry on the back

"I'm pleased for you Jerry" Sam said. By then the locker room was then filled with the rest of the shift

"Hey has anyone seen the girls this morning" asked Dov

"No all I know is Gail didn't come home last night" Chris said looking a bit despondent

Oliver looked over at him "don't worry kid, the girls need to blow off steam as much as we do"

"Besides they were up till really late and it was safer that they stayed over" Sam said without thinking four pairs of eyes looked at him.

"Well I dropped Traci off at 11:30 so it wasn't that late" Jerry said

"Sammy how do you know they stayed over and It was late when they went to bed? Especially when two of the guys in this room had girlfriends there and didn't know that" Oliver asked

Sam went bright red. Best stuck his head around the door

"Are you guy's joining us for parade today?"

There was a lot of grumbling "That's what I like to see enthusiasm for the job" Best said as he disappeared from the room. The guys all hurried out Jerry waited for Sam.

"So how did you know?" Jerry asked

Sam sighed he wasn't going to get away with this one "Andy text me last night just before she went to bed, that's how" Jerry's smiled grew

"So you got your girl?" Jerry asked

"No I was just worried about how she was going to get home" Sam stated and headed to parade.

It was Andy's day for desk duty and she was paired with Gail today. Sam was grumpy two days in a row without Andy was not good.

Sam was riding around by himself on patrol and at lunch time found he was near the station. He walked into reception

"hey McNally when's your lunch" Andy looked up and smiled at Sam, before she could answer Gail spoke up " Now her lunch is now and she has to go out to get something" Gail shoved Andy out of her seat and whispered "Now go just bring me back something and don't worry I'll cover you"

"But Gail. I've had my lunch it's your break now"

"Just go" Gail whispered and pushed Andy towards Sam, Sam put his hand on the small of Andy's back and guided out of the station. Andy loved the feel from the pressure of Sam's hand on her lower back. They went across to the diner opposite the station and sat in a booth. After they placed there order including Gail's takeaway they made small talk. Andy looked at her wrist and realised that she had left her watch in her locker. She reached over and grabbed Sam's wrist to look at the time. Sam winced as his tattoo was still a bit soar.

"Sam?" Andy asked

"Yea I did something stupid and it's still a bit tender" Sam said not knowing that Noelle had let slip last night what Sam had done.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Andy asked giving Sam the opening that he had been waiting for

"Yea but not now. How about over dinner tonight, I'll cook?" Sam held his breath waiting for an answer.

"That's a great idea, what would you like me to bring?"

"Just yourself at 8" Sam said with a smile and paid for lunch

They got back to the station and Sam left Andy at the door and headed back to the patrol car with a big smile and full dimples on display. Gail was nearly bouncing out of her seat when Andy arrived with her lunch

"So?"

Andy smiled "he asked me to dinner tonight, he's cooking"

Gail smiled and whipped her phone out as she sent a group text so Noelle and Traci would meet them after shift and head to Andy's. When shift finished Gail went to find Chris she walked into the men's locker room where a lot of the guys shouted at Gail as she hadn't knocked and they were in various stages of undress.

"Hey guy's it's not like you've got anything special that hasn't been seen before" Gail said as she walked over to Chris and kissed him full on the mouth, after the cat calls Gail pulled back

"yea it wouldn't surprise me if you guys hadn't been kissed before judging by the smell in here" Gail responded before talking to Chris "I'm not going to make it to the Penny till late ok, I have something to do with the girls first"

Chris' face dropped "Oh Ok"

"Yea don't worry I won't be all night this time. Andy maybe though" with that Gail winked at Sam and face Jerry

"We will be seeing you tonight is the Penny, someone may need a lift home" with that Gail pivoted on her heel and walked out leaving a confused Chris watching her go.

Andy was dressed and ready to leave Noelle was dropping her off on the way to the Penny. Gail looked at the makeup job she had done and Traci and Noelle had done Andy's hair and the three of them had helped choose Andy's outfit. Soft figure hugging jeans and a soft red wool vest top with heels and a black suit jacket Andy hadn't wanted to go to over the top as Sam hadn't called it a date.

Noelle dropped her off and the girls waited to see Sam open the door dressed in Jeans and T shirt and dimples on full blast

The girls all smiled "No way she is heading home tonight, Swarek has the charm turned in full blast" Noelle announced as she pulled off in the direction of the Penny.

Andy handed Sam the bottle of red wine that she had brought with her.

"Thanks for inviting me" Andy said shyly. It wasn't the first time that she had been in Sam's home or the first time Sam had cooked for her, just tonight felt different.

"Thanks for coming Andy, come on in and make yourself at home" Sam said with a smile, he enjoyed Andy being in his home and wanted her to spend more time with him in it. They went through to the kitchen; Sam opened the wine and passed Andy a glass.

"Is there anything I can do?" Andy asked

Sam smiled "Only sit down and relax" Sam pulled Andy's chair out for her and started to serve dinner. The meal was lovely and they made small talk all through dinner. After Sam made coffee and they took it through to the den. Andy slipped off her shoes and tucked her legs under her, she cupped the mug of coffee that Sam handed her with both hands and faced him.

"Uh Andy"

"Yes Sam" Andy replied with a smile

"Look about the other night and the phone call" Sam started; Andy nodded at him to continue

"Well look Jerry and I were trashed and Jerry is so in love with Traci. Look anyway I didn't mean it. The phone call"

Andy's face dropped, she thought that her and Sam were going to finally start something special. But no he didn't mean it. She felt like such a fool. She put her coffee down and slipped her feet into her shoes.

"I better go it's late" Andy said her voice quivering slightly, she was determined that she wouldn't cry in front of him. She would get out the door and call the girls. She had been so sure. Sam was looking at her puzzled. He had hoped that Andy would stay the night. But now she was crying and almost running out of the door. Sam did a quick recap of what he had just said and sprinted for the door. Sam reached for Andy and pulled her back into the house.

"Sam" Andy's voce broke. Sam whirled her around and pushed her against the wall repeating the position of the night of the blackout. Andy's hands found their way into Sam's hair pulling him closer. Sam tugged at her top he needed to feel her skin against his now. When Andy's top was off Sam stepped back to admire Andy. Looking beautiful. Lips swollen for their kisses, eyes full of passion and her full breast straining against the black lace keeping them hidden from him. Sam rested his head against Andy's

"I didn't mean it like that Andy, you are beautiful, passionate and undeniably sexy Andy, what I meant was I didn't just want a booty call I don't see you like that. I do find you hot and I want to make love to you for hours. I want you in my bed every night, Dam every day if I can. I care for you Andy I want this to work"

Andy placed her legs around Sam's waist and kissed him. Sam carried them towards his bedroom "Make love to me Sam" Andy whispered and Sam broke out the Swarek dimples and kissed her.

Hours later Sam and Andy lay naked and tangled in the remains of Sam's bed. Neither of them wanting to move. Andy was playing with the dressing on Sam's wrist.

"What did you have done Sam" Andy asked, Sam started to undo the dressing. When the dressing Andy gently traced the black ink on Sam's wrist it circled all the way around.

"Do you know what it means?" Sam asked as Andy continued to trace the lines

"A never ending band shows eternity and on the left wrist love and devotion" Andy replied. Sam smiled at her

"Do you know what it means Andy?"

Andy smiled up at him she traced the 616 in roman numerals "The 616 is my badge number" she said and Sam kissed her

"Yea and the rest?" Sam asked

" gra go deo" Andy repeated

"Do you know what it means?" Sam asked again. Andy nodded

"It means forever love in Gaelic" Andy kissed Sam and pulled him back into an embrace.

_**Ok I am really not sure if that is the end or if there will be an epilogue. I have another idea for a multichapter floating around but that will have to wait. I used a translator app for the Gaelic there is meant to be an accent over the a but I couldn't get my laptop to do it. Technology and I have not been great friends recently! The number for Andy's badge I got off her lapels on the show. If I got it wrong please let me know. Any way I hope that you have all enjoyed this little trip and please let me know what you think. If an epilogue is wanted let me know what you would like to have in it as it could go a few different ways. Thank you again for taking the time to read my ramblings **_


End file.
